fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/Inora
Welcome to Inora's How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase presentation! Jeez, that title is a mouthful. Regardless, it's a great time to be a Fantendo user. Not only is our community strong and healthy, but our creative output is in full swing. Even still, as time goes on, we at Inora know that we eventually have to move on. But we don't want to leave without a bang. So, this showcase we bring you a celebration of Inora's past, present, and future. It's the beginning of the end for our company, and we want to make it one hell of an end. Day 1: Apex The trailer opens with the Nintendo and Inora logos, before showing a heated Turf War battle between two teams of Inklings in Urchin Underpass as "Splattack!" plays. We see a letter slowly falling from the sky, before it lands in the hands of an orange-haired female Inkling who just splatted her opponent. '' ::'Inkling': Huh? ''She turns it over to see a seal in the shape of a Smash Ball. Upon opening it, her eyes quickly scan the words. Instantly knowing what it means, she runs off from the match as her teammates watch with interest. THE APEX IN FIGHTING GAMES... The trailer cuts to Mario, who's holding Cappy, Link, who's in his blue tunic, Pikachu, who's in his libre costume, and Kirby inside a Robobot suit battling on a futuristic version of Final Destination set at night, the music swelling. ...IS BACK! Rousing orchestral music plays as we see the match progress, with each of them using new additions to their movesets. Link uses the Magnesis Rune to draw in Mario, before slashing him up with the Master Sword. Stylish text indicates that he's racking up a combo, as does a meter by Link's icon that's slowly filling up. UNLEASH APEX ATTACKS! With his bar full, Link utilizes a Level 1 Apex Attack, which involves him dashing across the screen on the Master Cycle Zero to send his opponents flying. Suddenly, a Smash Ball floats around the stage, but before any of them can take it, a Splattershot's blasts destroy it. The camera pans over to reveal the '''Inkling'.'' INKLING MAKES A SPLASH! Gameplay shows the fast and light Inkling firing off her Splattershot to cover Mario in poisonous ink, using Splat Bombs on Link, burying Kirby in the ground with a Splat Roller, and turning into a squid to launch into the air, knocking Pikachu out of the way while she does it. PLAY AS 100 CHARACTERS! On a daytime version of Final Destination, surrounded by clouds with a platform made out of stone, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Ness, Fox, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff are shown fighting. INCLUDING 40 NEWCOMERS! Two pairs of fists fly towards the eight fighters, catching their attention as they're all knocked away. '''Spring Man '''and '''Ribbon Girl '''are shown jumping onto the stage. SPRING MAN LAUNCHES INTO BATTLE! RIBBON GIRL JUMPS IN! Two separate screens show the game being played on the 3DS and the Nintendo Switch, with the nighttime battle on the 3DS and the daytime battle on the Switch. UTILIZE VERSION EXCLUSIVE CHARACTERS! In the nighttime Final Destination, a Star Piece falls from the sky, with '''Geno '''riding on top of it. He then fires a beam of energy from his finger, knocking his opponents away. GENO FALLS FROM THE STARS! In the daytime Final Destination, shurikens hit Spring Man and Ribbon Girl, knocking them off the stage. '''Takamaru '''hops onto the platform, his katana in hand. TAKAMARU MAKES THE CUT! The 3DS cast is shown exploring a massive cave, collecting treasures and battling enemies. A logo announces this mode as "The Great Smash Offensive". The Switch cast is shown traversing the Mushroom Kingdom, in pursuit of the Broodals on board an airship. This mode's logo deems it "Adventure Mode: Apex of Smash". EXPLORE TWO EPIC SINGLE PLAYER MODES! Two players are shown duking it out in an Urchin Underpass stage, with one of them switching from Mario to Pikachu on the fly. The other player racks up a combo as Link, and then switches to Bowser to continue the assault. This mode is called "Trio Smash". OR BATTLE YOUR FRIENDS! Both casts are shown charging towards each other on Big Battlefield, with a flash of light overtaking the screen. When it fades, "Super Smash Bros. Apex" is revealed. COMING SOON! The scene cuts to a traditional codec call between Snake and the Colonel. ::Colonel: You've gone off the grid, Snake! Where are you now? Snake smirks, as the camera shows a chapel stage where Mario and '''Sophitia Alexandra '''from the "Soulcalibur" series are fighting. In the corner of the stage is a cardboard box. SOPHITIA STRIKES! ::Snake: The game's changed, Colonel. I have to be ready for it. He pops out of the cardboard box and takes out a missile launcher, smirking at the camera as the trailer ends. ---- Super Smash Bros. Apex '''is the next installment in the beloved ''Super Smash Bros. ''series, developed by Inora and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. We're excited to be developing this game, and we believe it's the start of a brand new era for the famous franchise. While the classic modes and characters are all present, we hope that the new additions to the formula will spice things up. The primary addition to gameplay is the '''Apex Attack '''system. Unlike the random nature of Final Smashes, these three tiered specials have to be earned with skill. Racking up combos not only earns the player flashy notifications, but fills up a meter that will allow each character to use one of three unique and powerful attacks. Another addition we're excited about is '''Trio Smash '''mode, which takes inspiration from 3v3 fighting games. Switch to another character on the fly to chain together devastating combos! ''Apex ''also brings dynamic single player modes, with 3DS players given access to an open-world, treasure collecting mode called '''The Great Smash Offensive '''and Switch players given access to '''Adventure Mode: Apex of Smash, an exciting semi-linear adventure. The two versions can even be connected, allowing you to play as version exclusive characters on either system! Take into account cross-platform play, and the possibilities are endless. We look forward to showing you more of the game in the coming months, and we hope you come back tomorrow as we revisit a previously announced project... Day 2: Wartorn A bird's-eye view shows Washington, D.C. during the day, a small section of it closed off. On an empty street in this part of the city, '''Eric Sinn' is standing across from a blonde woman armed with a katana. He's aiming his handgun at her as they stare each other down, "Hanging Around" playing over the trailer.'' ::Blonde Woman: This young woman is the key to our victory. The solution to the great problem. Sinn raises an eyebrow and slowly lowers his gun. ::Sinn: What's that? A smirk comes onto her face as she spins her katana around by the handle. ::Blonde Woman: The absolute destruction of F.A.N.T. Gameplay shows '''James Zabrent' running through the closed part of the city from a first-person perspective. He fires a blast of electricity at a W.R.A.I.T.H agent, knocking them out and releasing blue energy from their body. After collecting it and partially filling up a meter, he turns into an alley, where Zap Zap Pow is waiting for him.'' EXPERIENCE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE GAIDEN SERIES... As his Electric Blast ability cools down, he runs towards her, dodging the electrically charged music notes she's releasing. Upon reaching her, he punches her in the face, knocking her back. ::Zabrent: Sorry about that! She growls and we see the mission from her perspective, a different line-up of abilities at her disposal. In retribution for the punch, she lets out a screech that breaks all nearby windows and street lights in addition to stunning him. While he's stunned, she runs up to him and uses a microphone stand as a melee weapon, striking him repeatedly to fill up her own meter. ::Zap Zap Pow: I'm not. With her meter full, she lets out a string of music notes that hit Zabrent over and over again until he's unconscious. The trailer cuts to a multiplayer match set inside F.A.N.T headquarters where the goal is to capture and retrieve a cargo crate, the player controlling '''Jake Skett' and facing off against RIP. ''Skett slashes at RIP with his claws before temporarily blinding him with darkness. OR TAKE THE WAR ONLINE! After recovering from the blindness, RIP digs his claws into Skett's chest, eliciting a grunt of pain as he saps the sceptile's health away, using it to refill his own life. He's rescued before the Catonea can take him down by '''Alena Carter', who remotely disables his robotic arms, allowing Skett to counter attack. This catches the attention of a slim red-haired man named Edward, who distracts the sceptile by sending a remote controlled bomb after her.'' TAKE CONTROL OF A CONSTANTLY EXPANDING ROSTER... On another match taking place in an abandoned skate park, two players control Sinn and the blonde woman, who's apparently named '''Ella Saint'. He uses his pistol to fire at her repeatedly, but each time she uses her swift movement to dodge his attacks. The player concentrates and shoots directly at her, but she uses her katana to slice it in half.'' AND ALLY WITH F.A.N.T OR W.R.A.I.T.H! As she rushes towards him with her sword in hand, the two are distracted by a giant pod that descends onto the stage. The spacecraft's cockpit opens, as '''Endal '''jumps out of it with a devilish smirk on his face. ::Endal: Mwahaha! You called? The trailer switches to Endal's perspective, showing his playstyle. After pushing a barricade made out of barrels and crates away with his psychic powers, he jumps into the air multiple times and uses a high-tech energy blaster to take out Ella, saving Sinn right before she was going to cut him down. After cackling, Endal winks at his ally. CHANGE THE GAME WITH GUEST CHARACTERS! Back on the empty street, Ella charges towards Sinn, as he quickly raises his gun to fire at her. Right as the bullet leaves the gun, the trailer cuts to black, before slowly revealing the game's new logo. ---- Nearly a year ago, we announced Fantendo - Gaiden: Wartorn, the next installment in the Gaiden ''franchise. Nine months later, we're proud to announce that the game is far from dead. After a lot of retooling, both with the story and the gameplay, we hope to release this exciting hero shooter sometime in 2018. As you can see, the game's recieved quite the overhaul, and there's a lot to talk about. F.A.N.T and W.R.A.I.T.H are both still the main players in this game, but switching to a first-person perspective has opened up a lot of new possibilities. In '''Campaign '''mode, players take control of agents from both organizations across several levels with exciting boss battles, unexpected plot twists, and the training they'll need for the game's exciting online multiplayer. The trailer showed off '''Cargo Clash', the primary way to battle, but that's far from the only mode that will be available at launch. Like many recent games, Wartorn ''is set to feature constant updates that will add new characters, maps, modes, and more to ensure that the title won't be going away anytime soon. The game's set to feature 20 characters at launch, each of whom have their own unique personalities and playstyles. '''James Zabrent '''is a character who excels at ranged combat, utilizing electric projectiles, while '''Zap Zap Pow '''takes a more balanced approach. '''Jake Skett '''is slow but strong, using his razor sharp claws to attack, as opposed to the glass cannon '''RIP'. Alena Carter '''and '''Edward are both support characters, but she heals while he hurts. To round out the reveals, Eric Sinn is a character who relies on distance, Ella Saint 'has to get up close to deal out damage, and TimeStrike's guest character '''Endal '''is a little bit of both. From the very beginning we said that ''Wartorn ''is half game and half story, and we meant it. Following the events of ''Fantendo - Zenith, F.A.N.T is faced with W.R.A.I.T.H, an organization set on destroying them and putting a stop to what they percieve to be a police state in the making. Although the former view the latter as little more than nuisances at the beginning, the emergence of a powerful telekinetic woman who could help W.R.A.I.T.H easily take them down changes things. As Director Sinn is put under pressure by the war that's breaking out, Skett and Carter try to juggle their two lives, and a more mature Zabrent looks to end the conflict before it becomes disastrous. They're opposed by Ella Saint, a stubborn but determined squad leader who has personal stakes in the war, the mysterious RIP, a quiet and shy engineer named Edward who has a crush on him, and former singer Zap Zap Pow. These are only a few of the characters who will be present in the campaign, which will change both organizations forever. We'd also like to announce that Wartorn ''is the first part of a trilogy that will end the ''Gaiden ''story. We hope you enjoyed today's reveals, and we hope you'll come back tomorrow for the exciting climax to our presentation. Day 3: Grounded ''Earth is shown from space as "Dog Days Are Over" begins to play. We then see '''Unten '''and '''Zerita '''talking inside of her apartment. '' ::'Unten: I always thought there'd be a time when I could stop pretending. I'm not some great leader, hell, I'm not that much of a hero either. I wish I could just be...Unten, again. Zerita smiles softly and shakes her head. '' ::'Zerita': Unten, you're a hero if I've ever known one. Heroes don't get breaks. ''Unten is shown standing on a rooftop at night, his narration playing over the trailer as he watches a skyscraper in the distance explode, presumably killing everyone inside. ::Unten: I guess you're right. The trailer cuts to the two standing in front of a list of people, with their addresses next to their names. He sighs and strokes his chin, Zerita's eyes scanning the paper. ::Unten: We can't charge in with an army this time. We need a task force, a small team of people who can get in and out. She taps the table with her claw and shrugs, looking over at her friend. ::Zerita: You know these guys better than I do. Any ideas? Rachel '''is shown driving through a desert on her motorcycle, while we see '''Bombyx '''slamming her fists into a punching bag inside an A22 training room. ::'''Unten: I might have a few. Gameplay shows a 2D platforming level where Unten runs through the streets of Tokyo, using a combination of electrical blasts and Imperium slashes to battle a wave of robots. '' '''SAVE THE WORLD...' In a stage set in Rome, Zerita uses her robotic arm as a grapple hook to swing across a ledge, Rachel reflects a laser blast with her shield gauntlets, and Bombyx soars through the skies in an shoot 'em up section. OR DIE TRYING. Back in the Tokyo stage, a fast-paced motorcycle section has Rachel fleeing from a high-tech tank. In Unten's segment of the level, he grabs a glowing neon Blump, causing a flash of light that overtakes the screen. ::???: The inhabitants of Earth fascinate me. You're not particularly strong or smart...and yet here you are. Rachel smirks and crosses her arms, standing across from the unseen figure. The scene cuts to Unten, who's turned into a being made of pure energy because of the Blump. ::Rachel: It's our resilience. The four characters are shown standing together before the screen fades to black, the game's title revealed in bold white text. ---- GROUNDED Grounded 'is the fourth installment in the ''Prodigy series, and we're very proud to be developing the game. It's our first time handling these characters we love and respect, and we hope that the title won't disappoint. Taking place after Fantendo - Zenith, a weary and disillusioned Unten is thrust into action once more when he uncovers a secret plot that will threaten the entire planet. As he processes what it means to be a hero and if he can ever have a regular future, he recruits his friends Zerita, Rachel, and Bombyx to help him on his international mission to save the world. Can Unten succeed where he once failed? Or will Earth fall to the same fate as Zeon? Like its acclaimed predecessors, ''Grounded ''is a fast-paced 2D platformer. But for the first time in the series, '''Rachel Harel '''and '''Bombyx Icarusiot '''are playable. Rachel is a brawler who can't fight from afar, but has excellent defensive capabilities due to her shield gauntlets. Bombyx isn't too strong up-close, but she possesses the incredibly useful ability of flight and powerful nuclear breath that can melt the robotic enemies you'll face. Returning characters '''Unten '''and '''Zerita '''also have new abilities, with the beorn packing Imperium and his close friend utilizing her multi-purpose cyborg arm. All four of these characters can collect '''Elemental Blumps, a new variant on the classic fruit that allows them to assume new forms. One of these is Electric Unten, which lets the hero dash forward at high speeds and dish out shocking melee attacks. In the middle of the action, action-packed sequences that have the player riding vehicles and taking to the sky will change things up. We look forward to helping shape the exciting next phase of the well-loved New Fantendoverse, and we hope you'll be along for the ride with us. Thank you for reading our presentation, and we'll see you at the next showcase. Category:Showcases Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:Inora Category:Presentations